Untitled Suggest some titles TT
by Alan the Great
Summary: Beka plans to help out Rosto and gets more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Okay we all know that I'm not Tamora Pierce incognito. It's easily noticeable by my horrible writing skills. =D**

**Anyway. I really hope you guys all enjoy this story which is going to have more chapters and be longer eventually. I just need to be pushed and shoved to work on it...**

**-Takes place after Bloodhound so if you haven't read that book then there will be slight spoilers. Well, not really, you might be a bit lost though. **

**Enjoy.**

**-Alan the Great**

A piercing scream was heard through the streets of the Pretty Bone district. The dogs closest to the scream went towards the noise in a dead run blowing their whistles as they went. Their ears were prickled for the thrill of a potential chase. The dogs desire for a chase was unmet. The body of the women was already cold and the girl who had screamed so loudly had just stumbled across the thick mass of dead flesh.

The dead noble lay with her blood dry around her. The source of the river of red was a gaping hole in her abdomen. She had been cut open good. Her face was grey and lax and anything but beautiful. Years of eating the fatty foods of the rich had made her face undesirable and death made it ugly.

The dogs leaded down to inspect the women's sorry form. They looked all over her for a trail of her assassin and when the other dogs who were alerted by the blowing of the whistles came they looked too.

Nothing was to be found. There was just one thing off about the dead scene- nothing was missing from the women. She was not robbed

The dogs looked around for hours and asked the people living in the area if they had seen anything but it was to no avail. Later they would return defeated to the kennel to report of all they had seen to Goodwin. Eventually, after a lot of discussion and argument and shouts, they came to one conclusion. There was only one person who would kill the women, who had huge problems with gambling, and not take her money for lack of need.

Rosto the Piper.

__

The most unhappy of the dogs gathered around for the discussion of the dead noble women was Beka. They were accusing Rosto of killing her. He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't just kill a women because she owed some money. If he wanted the money he would just take it. What did he gain if she was dead? And more, what was the point of killing her and not taking her money or jewelry if she owed him something? It made absolutely no sense.

The other dogs wouldn't listen to her. They all thought her still to green for all she had done in her short time as a dog. There were two people who would listen to her. First, her partner. Second, Clary Goodwin.

"Goodwin," Beka said to her in a muted voice, "You can't possibly think that Rosto has done this. If he is owned money why would he kill the person who owes it and then not take a thing from her?" She rubbed her eyes, "I think he's either being framed or everyone here is a big looby."

"Beka, I don't think he did it either but I have to go with the popular opinion here. We all knows what happens when you keep a do caged away from its chase. I don't want to end up it the very state that that poor noble ended up in. Sadly, you're just going to have to let them do it and hope that Rosto can prove his innocence."

Oh course this did not sit well with Beka- it wasn't even close to what she wanted to hear.

She came to a conclusion and her face set into a hard line that worried Goodwin. If you wanted something done you had to do it yourself.

__

The plan was simple really. It brought several laws, yes, but it was for a good cause right? Rosto was doomed to spend a few days playing with the cage dogs if they caught him before she could follow through with her plan.

She had everything she needed was in her pocket. A diamond ring and a lock-picking set. She couldn't even think about how many laws she broke and how close she came to being a twisted dog. She just moved. Didn't think about what she was doing overmuch. If she did she would welch and creep back to her room before anyone was the wiser. She silently snuck up to Rosto's room. the dove was closed down for the night and she was ninety percent sure that Rosto was staying at his current gixie's house for the night. That really was convenient. It made her plan work out perfectly.

She reached his door she quickly pulled out the lock-picking kit. Time was operative. She had to be quick. Her biggest worry was that someone would wander through and catch her.

Quickly the door was open. Rosto himself had taught her to pick locks. She smiled at the irony of the situation. Opening the door silently a crack she slid inside.

The room was dark and she couldn't see much. She entertained the idea of lighting a candle but she was too afraid that Rosto would notice. It was his job to notice.

Light from the moon was gentling dancing on his desk. That was the perfect place to plant the ring. A ring to which she had paid a women to report stolen the very next morning. She was to say that it was stolen on the day that the noble women was murdered. In fact, the women was paid a great deal to say that it happened at almost the same time that the noble women was murdered. Beka herself would take the case and track the ring back to Rosto. A minor theft would be a lesser punishment than murder and would keep him out of the cages.

She crept silently to his desk and pulled open the top drawer. As she reached into her pocket to fish out the ring she felt the press of a cold steel blade against her neck.

_______

**Okay, I wrote this because I had many demands for more Beka/Rosto stories. So here is the beginning of a new one! (I know I need to finish my Kel/Dom story but I'm not getting very good reviews for it so I'm not so sure) I hope you enjoy it! Tell me what you think so far. **


	2. Authors Note

**I will have the next chapter up soon. I promise. If I don't I know for a fact one of my friends will murder me. That's not good as I value my life. I chapters will be longer and maybe I'll actually look over what I've written so as to prevent wrong words and such. **

**Now. Here's something new I'm trying; writing back to the reviewers!**

**tateau: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked it! I'll update soon. **

**xxxBekaForEvaxxx: Thanks for your review albeit mildly untactful. Oddly enough I am a Beta. I just don't tend to read over my own writing or else I'll go back and overwrite it. I'm glad you're still with me though even after all my blaring errors of extra words and awkward phrases threw you off. =D Anyway, my response probably wasn't very tactful either but it's all in good sport, no?**

**lilacmage: You've read some of my other works, haven't you? Or maybe I read something of yours. Anyway, the point is, I know your name. Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like it.**

**Light of Polaris: I hate the word 'interesting' because I'm never sure if that means good or bad. As there wasn't really anything negative in the remainder of your message I'm assuming you meant it in a good way. Yes, I know I have a problem with the length of my chapters. Truth be told I'm not that good of a writer so my stuff is never that long. Shhh. Don't tell anyone. **

**Navigator101: Sometimes you really scare me. **

**Thank you thank you thank you to all who have reviewed and all who may review in the future. **

**P.S. No one has done it for this story so far but they do it to some of my others. Please do not tell me how you would have written my story. I hate when people do that. "Oh that was nice but I would have..." Don't do it. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's the next installment of my little fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: Is my name Tamora Pierce? Didn't think so. **

**Enjoy.**

__

_ "She crept silently to his desk and pulled open the top drawer. As she reached into her pocket to fish out the ring she felt the press of a cold steel blade against her neck." _

"What are you doing sneaking into a coves room so very late at night, my dear." he looped his arm through hers where her elbow bent so she couldn't attack.

"It doesn't seem a wise adventure. What makes it worse is you're in the Rogue's room. I'm sure a dung-for-brains like you can figure out the folly in that." He pushed her down until she was bent over the desk and we has pressed against her back. She could feel his hot breath on her neck.

"What's your name and why should I not kill you?"

"It's me, Beka. Rosto, please-" she was suddenly yanked up and spun around.

"Beka!? Why in Mithros' name are you of all people sneaking into my room to snoop around in my drawers?"

Her face flushed with the acute embarrassment that she now faced. There really wasn't a way for her to lie her way out of this situation. He'd probably notice the bluff on her lips anyway. The only way to get out of his room in one piece was with the truth.

"I wasn't snooping in your drawers. I was helping you out." he looked at her as if she were a bit crazy or drunk.

She continued, "There was a murder over in Prettybone the other night. All the other dogs think you did it but I know that you didn't. There isn't any reason for you to kill her and not rob her of anything if she owed you any money." fear made her ramble.

"I didn't want you to have to face the cage dogs for so serious a crime so I'm framing you for a lesser crime that supposedly happened on the same night as the murder. I'm just trying to help." She finished lamely.

He looked at her for a while with an odd look on his face. Eventually her released her shoulders and leaned against the wall with a sigh. He pinched the skin on the bridge of his nose.

"So your plan was to do what?" He lowered his hand and looked her in the eye.

"I bribed a women to report this ring missing on the night of the murder. I was going to hide it in your desk and plant more obvious trails leading back to here. Since you had no better an alibi and the dogs aren't willing to listen that you were with someone else- not that anyone actually knows where you were that night- I decided to help you out in a way that was believable." she shrugged her arms uselessly.

"So you think that they'd believe that I was breaking the law that night more than they would believe I was being a law abiding citizen?" He crossed his arm defensively across his chest.

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying"

Rosto pushed himself away from the wall and walked to his bed. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at Beka.

"You thought I was going to be gone tonight, didn't you?"

She blinked at him, "Yes, I did. Why are you here anyway?"

"I came back early. It's nice to know that you follow my escapades. I feel touched." he leaned back on his hands, a smile playing on his lips.

Beka blushed deeply and before she could deny his assumptions but he cut her off.

"Okay. Put the ring in my desk. Save me from the scary cage dogs."

Beka had to do a double take. She wasn't sure that she had heard him correctly. Until now she was sure he would think her plan was stupid and that she had no business helping him out when he could help himself.

"What? You- Really?"

"Yeah, go for it. I'd rather avoid the cage dogs too. They don't seem to like people like me. Or believe that we're innocent for that matter." He rose up and crossed over to her.

"I feel as if you owe me something though." He smiled at her.

"Owe you something..."

He leaned down and kissed her lips.


End file.
